My Responses to Snarry100 Challenges
by Natasi
Summary: These are my responses to the challenges found at Snarry100's
1. Chapter 1

May I have Another?

"Please Severus, I want more, what else do you need to hear?"

Snape smirks and replies waspishly, "You know exactly what I want to hear Mr. Potter."

"Nngg, why? Do you have some sort of fetish I should be aware of?"

The smirk that Harry finds so irritating, and also endearing if he is honest with himself, remains as Snape raises his eyebrows and replies "Fetish Potter? I am surprised to hear that word is a part of your vocabulary. Did Ms. Granger give you a sex education book?"

"Ha, bloody ha. Fine. Please Headmaster, may I please have another?"

"Another? Mr. Potter, I should hope that you are intelligent enough, despite the fact that it is taking you eight years to complete your education, to understand the need for specificity."

Rolling his eyes at the oft used insult, Harry replied "Honestly, I was a tad busy during seventh year trying not to die on my little scavenger hunt."

"You still haven't accomplished the goal of your original inquiry, Potter"

"Alright, alright. Headmaster Snape, may I please have another piece of your chocolate, chocolate which is infinitely superior to Headmaster Dumbledore's horrid lemon drops."

After a beat, Snape replied "No."

"You made me go through all of that just so that you could say no? What the Hell, Severus?"

"Language Mr. Potter and you will address me as Headmaster when we are in my office."

"I don't see why proper salutations apply when I am in your office waiting to shag."

A sneer accompanied Snape's drawl, "I implore you to use your expanding vocabulary to find a synonym for shag."

"Whatever. Will you tell me why I have to make a speech just to get a piece of chocolate."

"Of course. The speech annoys the Hell out of Albus' portrait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's Note:** This was written for the Snarry 100's Challenge #281-Experience

**In My Experience**

"Hermione, honestly, not everything is a conspiracy" Harry drawled, rolling his eyes.

Mockingly, Hermione chastised "In my experience Harry, when people mysteriously disappear for hours at a time and are only willing to give vague answers as to their whereabouts, then there is a conspiracy afoot."

Harry rubbed a hand over his eyes, looked toward the ceiling of the common room, and sighed. Hermione really was too smart, not to mention nosey, for her own good. She was too nosey for _his_ own good as well. Harry mulled over ways to deflect her without having her realize it. 'Well bollocks.'

Later in the evening, after Harry had successfully snuck out of the 8th years' common room, Severus was advising him, "In my experience Harry, the simplest answer tends to be the best".

"Yes Severus, I am sure Hermione would love the simple answer. I am simply sneaking off to surreptitiously sleep with the Headmaster. Nothing to concern your bushy head over"

"I advise leaving out the 'bushy head' part of that explanation".

Harry gave his best effort at sneering and replied, "You know how Hermione is about rules, I doubt she would approve."

"Yes, but would she believe you?"

Harry knitted his eyebrows in thought. "So, I should tell her the truth with the assumption that she will not believe me anyway."

"You can be taught, Potter".

"I am not sure if she is that gullible, Severus."

"I have been reading her papers for going on eight years, she _is_ that gullible. If a conclusion cannot be made from facts that can either be observed or found in a book, then the truth will elude her."

"I think that she will take me seriously and sprint to Professor McGonagall's office."

"Would you care to make a wager, Mr. Potter?"

"I can't believe it. You win Severus. Ron is probably still laughing and Hermione huffed and said that if I am not going to take her concern for me seriously, I should just say so." Harry now looked forward to shocking them silent when he came clean for real at the end of the year.

"So, would you care to pay up now, my Harry", smirked Severus.

"Um, sure, but I don't know if I am experienced enough to hold my breath long enough to do _that_."

"The wonderful thing about experience, Potter, is that you can always acquire more"


End file.
